The Story Of Tony Bellachetti
by Phoenix543
Summary: When young Tony wins a holiday cruise he thinks his life will be bliss... but when he finds out that he is sharing a room with the guy he likes, will everything go swell for young Tony?


The Story of Tony Bellachetti

"Right folks, the winners for the private yacht competition are in." Miss MacFarlane said when the class of 4B1 settled down in registration.  
>"I hope I'm on that ship" I Said<br>"Quiet! Now the winners are… Samuel Laskey 4B1, Tony Bellachetti 4B1, Max Sierra 4B1, Leroy Beddles 4B1, Finn Jameson 4B1, Ruby Foxcroft 4B1, Fallon Oldern 4G2 and Keegan Jones 4E1." She shouted out. Finn and I just looked at each other wondering where this ship would take us.  
>"Please don't go to your classes today all of the competition winners, instead report to the Front Office for your tickets, room keys and transport to the yacht." She rambled on but Samuel looked up and looked very pissed off, I never speak to Samuel. Ever since he stopped talking to me since he thought that I had a crush on him (which I do), he mumbled something what you would think is his brother Leroy, Leroy's small but he can be cute when he wants to be, which is probably never. A few minutes later the bell rang for the first period to start. Me, Finn and Ruby walked to the front office with Leroy, Samuel and Max in front of us and then later joined by Fallon and Keegan walking in hand in hand.<br>"Right, you guys must be the competition winners, congrats." A man with a briefcase on his lap said, just as he stood up, Liliana and Jace came rushing in,  
>"Hey Darius, you here for the trip?" Jace asked, looking at the man with the briefcase.<br>"Yes Jace, I am. I have one more space what I was going to leave as a spare but you and Liliana could come too if you want?" The man called Darius said.  
>"How 'bout it Lily, u wanna go?" Jace said, glee in his eyes<br>"Might aswell aye." Liliana replied.  
>"Right then we leave at half one ok? Your parents already know that you are going." Darius carried on.<br>At 1:20 every one was aboard the bus heading towards the marina where the yacht was docked at. It took a few hours to get there and when we did, god she was beautiful. Bright gold nameplate on the front which said 'Phoenix'  
>"Beautiful, ain't she?" Darius said, none of us replied because we were staring and the magnificence of the Soaryn. Once we got aboard it was nearing 7:45 at night. For supper we had steak and chips what Max downed in a matter of minutes.<br>"Are you not fed at home?" Leroy said looking up from his steak, Max just winked back and smiled then sat back and waited for Dessert only for Darius to come back with our room keys.  
>"Right guys listen up!" Darius walked in and said holding a note and key cards for the rooms.<br>"In room one there's Liliana and Jace" he said laying the keys on the table for each room.  
>"Room two is Fallon and Keegan, Three is Ruby and Finn, Room four is Samuel and Tony and Room five is Max and Leroy." He carried on, Samuel didn't look impressed at the fact he would be sharing a room with me but then… he started smiling when he looked at me.<br>We got to our rooms but I was the last one in the room because I went for a walk on the deck. When I walked down the steps I heard whispers. I crept to the corner and looked round it was Leroy and Max's voice. Leroy's hand was on Max's hand, I didn't know what the hell was going on.  
>I walked back a bit, checking that I got my own keycard and I walked along the corridor humming 'Thrift Shop' and tapping my fingers along to the beat making it as loud as I could but made sure who ever was in the cabins around me couldn't hear. I turned the corner and walked past Leroy and Max and I smiled at them and turned round once I found my door,<br>"So… do you think that it's right for two guys to hold hands in public?" I asked them trying my luck at a cheeky smile,  
>"Umm" Leroy said looking guilty then looking up at Max then nudging him,<br>"Ha-ha, what are you on about Tony?" Max said with the same guilty expression on his face. I just looked at him; a few minutes went past…  
>"Fine fine, I think we can tell him, you agree?" Leroy said looking up at Max then me then he looked at the ground smiling.<br>"Seriously! You want me to tell him?" Max replied grabbing Max's hand then tickled him,  
>"It's all right I saw you two holding hands, I snuck up to the wall cause I heard your voices and it's ok if you're a couple." I said, smiling at both of them. Leroy's brown eyes just looked at me, I laughed,<br>"I better not be hearing squeaking tonight ok? Otherwise I'll be in your room with a camera and showing everyone, ok?" I said smirking at them, they both nodded,  
>"Now get some sleep, it's half 12" I said reaching for my keycard in my back pocket, I watched them go in their room then I swiped the keycard on the lock and the door clicked open…<p>

"Hey!" Samuel said when he heard the door open,  
>"Umm... Hi." I said not even looking at him, I could tell I was blushing but then I looked up. I was almost in tears when I saw where we would be sleeping, it was a king size double bed,<br>"What's wrong?" Samuel asked me, he stood up then looked at the bed,  
>"Oh fuck!" He said, he saw a tear in my eye; I bolted it out of my room ignoring Samuel shouting my name,<br>"Tony! Wait!" He shouted then a door opened and Max peered his head out of his door then smiled then closed the door. I ended up on the top deck of the clear, warm night.  
>My teary grey eyes just looked out towards the dark sea,<br>"Hey..." A voice said behind me, I turned round, it was Fallon,  
>"I heard what happened from Max, are you ok?" She asked me,<br>"I'm sharing a Double bed with the guy I like, course I'm not fucking ok!" I snapped back, Fallon looked upset,  
>"I'm sorry. I'm just not in a good mood right now" I said to her, hugging her to make sure she knew I meant it. She smiled then walked away and I returned to watching the ocean lap against the side of the boat, I heard footsteps behind me I didn't turn,<br>"Hey... Tony." The voice said, I still didn't turn. The person came up behind me and put their head on my shoulder, I turned my head slightly to get a glimpse of who it was. All I saw was Samuel, the moonlight shining off his brown hair,  
>"I need to tell you something." He said to me, he stood up and faced me,<br>"So do I..." I said back and faced him too, he looked amazing in the moonlight. I felt something on my right hand, I thought it was a spider because it was on the guard rail, I looked down, scared. It was Samuel's hand on top of mine, we were both blushing but I was confused, he hated me for two years because I had a crush on him,  
>"When I heard about Max and Leroy I didn't speak to them for half a year but then I realised that you were the same too and I thought I've always liked you more than a friend, so I thought I should start speaking to him and when I heard that you were entering this competition I thought that this wid be the perfect chance to get close to you..." He explained, I was speechless, his hazel eyes were looking into my eyes,<br>"What I'm trying to say is tha..." He said before I cut him off,  
>"I love you..." I said hugging him tightly, he relaxed and hugged me back, he let go and he went from smiling to a kind of embarrassed look,<br>"Hey you guys, Darius says to get indoors because we are about to hit a storm!" Liliana said shouting over the wind which was gaining speed. Me and Samuel nodded, the lightning struck the side of the boat opposite us, then the heavens opened, the rain fell really heavy and in a matter of seconds both of us was soaking, we looked at one another and just laughed, then we raced each other to our cabin. It was about 3:15 in the morning, and not sleeping had taken its toll but Samuel seemed wide awake,  
>" Hey if you ain't comfortable sleeping on the bed with me, then there's a sofa in the corner." He said. the rain made him look hot with his drenched shirt defining all of his muscles. I just kept quiet, I was tired, cold and wet and I swear I was shivering,<br>"You ok?" He said moving his clothes from the sofa to the cabin floor, I shook my head, he walked over to his suitcase and pulled out a pink and white blanket,  
>"This is my blanket; I bought it when I was on a gay shopping spree, ha-ha. Whenever I'm away from home for more than a few days with someone I know and trust, I would wrap both of us in this. Me and Leroy were in a hotel on a school trip, I wrapped both of us in it and he fell asleep on my shoulder ha-ha." He said crouching at my level. I just looked up at him, still shivering<br>"I love you too..." He said quietly, he moved closer but there was a knock on the door,  
>" Guys get some sleep, now!" Darius shouted through the door,<br>"Ok we were just away to go now!" Samuel shouted, then looked at me then winked, I smiled a bit then huddled a bit closer to him and wrapped the blanket round us both. We heard Darius walk away, then I tapped Samuel on the shoulder, he looked at me, I put my head on his shoulder,  
>"I'm surprised..." I said to him, looking across the room to the wall,<br>"Why, cuz I like you?" Samuel replied looking down at me, I looked back up to him,  
>"Yeah that and after two years of you hating me, you trust me and love me..." I said back to him, he just looked at me, smiling his usual cheeky smile,<br>"You wanna know how much I love you?" He said, his hazel eyes fixated to my eyes. I nodded, my mind thinking that all this was a prank and that he is going to break my heart but I was wrong...  
>He put his hand on my cheek and kissed me on the lips, his hand was warm and his lips were soft. I fell asleep right after that.<p>

I woke up, on the sofa wrapped up in Samuels pink blanket, he was sat up on his bed on his phone, texting Leroy. I sat bolt upright, I was sticking to the leather, Samuel turned and walked over to me and he handed me his phone, his background was a picture, it was me and him asleep together last night before he lifted me on the sofa.  
>"Will you go out with me?" I blurted out unintentionally, I was so embarrassed also I was blushing which didn't help. Samuel just looked at me then smiled, he grabbed my hands and gazed into my eyes,<br>"Yes I would be glad too and to seal the deal..." He said, he leaned forward and kissed me again, I kissed him back this time. My stomach rumbled and gurgled.  
>"Ha-ha I think we should go het some breakfast, eh?" I said. I got up and grabbed a pair of joggers. I was about to open the door when Samuel grabbed my hand,<br>"No-one must know that we're going ok? Not even Max and Leroy, it would destroy me..." He said almost teary eyed,  
>"I promise cutes ok?" I replied hugging him tightly, he smiled and let go,<br>"But wait people think that we're enemies.." I said, he just looked at me and smiled,  
>"Ah that's where last night comes into play, just say that we sorted it out, how you 'don't' fancy me anymore etc." he said grabbing his keycard off the desk, I nodded and we walked out together.<br>Breakfast was really weird, it was all the straight couples at one end and the gay couples at the other end, I got a text from Max, and it read 'So... You and Sammy then' I shot him a confused glance and replied with a '?' He just smiled at me, he sent me another one, 'it ain't half obvious something happened last night". I couldn't stop blushing. 'STFU' I sent him back, once he got it he showed Leroy, he just smiled and winked at Samuel, I nudged Sammy and showed him the texts. Once he read them all he kicked Max and he looked up with a start, 'Leave him' he mouthed at him, Max just smirked while Leroy hit him too. That was really awkward... Samuel held my hand while we were walking the long way to the deck so we could talk and sunbathe, I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned...  
>"Hey!" Fallon said to me, I quickly moved my hand away from Samuels, 'Shit' I thought.<br>"Hey Fallon..." I said, looking across to Fallon then up to Sam, he was smiling,  
>"Hey!" He said, still smiling at me<p>

"How's you guys" She said, worming her way in-between me and Samuel, I got a bit mad at her when she separated us but Sam tapped the back of my arm and pulled me back, while Fallon kept walking and talking about random things like she always does. Samuel and I just laughed as she turned the way towards the kitchen while Sammy and I walked the other way towards the deck.

It was a bright and sunny day, we have obviously travelled far away from our dock in Aberdeen. There were a few clouds in the sky what looked like candy-floss.

"Hey you guys!" Leroy said running over to us, shirtless like always and smiling,

"Hey Leroy, how's you this morning?" I asked, I was smiling at him like I always do, but there was a glint in his eyes, he seemed sad,

"Hey Tony… can I speak to you in private please?" Leroy asked, his voice a bit shaky, I looked over to Samuel, he just nodded and walked away to go speak to Max, we walked towards the back end of the ship,

"I couldn't tell even Max this but for some reason I trust you, it… it's probably that you're going out with Samuel and don't shout at him, he told me and I… I'm fine with it…" Leroy said, I was concerned about his voice, it kept cracking, I turned his head towards me, I saw tears streaming, I did the first thing what came into my head, I hugged him and made him sit down,

"Tell me what's up or I can't help you." I said to him, holding him tighter, he put his head on my shoulder,

"W…well you see, I've got no mum and my brother phoned me this morning to say that my dad was in a car crash and he's in a critical condition then to make it worse my sister was diagnosed with cancer just before I left and she told me just now…" he managed to say before bursting into tears, I just pulled his heavy body on top of me and hugged him,

"Wha… What are you doing?" he said in-between sobs,

"I'm doing what I do best, hugging…" I said, I felt his breath on my neck, I saw Samuel come round the corner…

"Tony? You've been gone for ages are you o… What the hell is going on here?" he shouted as he turned around, he looked furious and really upset, and I saw a tear come down his cheek,

"Wait Sammy I can explain!" I said, lifting Leroy's limp body off me, he was actually asleep.

I ran past the pool where Max was, I told him about where Leroy was, then I went on a hunt to find Sammy, my first bet was the bedroom. I unlocked the bedroom door only to find it dark and empty, I walked around asking people if they've seen him, I met Max carrying Leroy to they're room. I smiled when I walked past them,

"Hey Tony, you looking for Samuel?" a voice said behind me, I turned around and it was Finn with Ruby holding hands which I thought was weird but I had no time for questions,

"Yeah where is he?" I asked, you could tell I was worried

"He's in the canteen, he seems pretty upset..." Finn said in a tone that I didn't recognise, I said thanks and ran past them towards the canteen.  
>Samuel was sat on the middle table, he was facing the TV on the other side of the room, and he was watching 'Loose Women' in hope to cheer him up. I walked up behind him, pulling a chair as quietly as I could, I sat down and when he was relaxed, I put my arms around him and laid my head on his shoulder, he looked round and he smirked,<br>"You know that I was only comforting Leroy because his Dad was in a car crash and his sister was diagnosed with Cancer just before we left Aberdeen." I said to him, my head not moving from his shoulder, he turned and looked at me,  
>"Oh... It just looked like... It doesn't matter; I'll make it up to you now ok?" Sammy said turning around to face me, his hazel eyes locking with my grey eyes, then I felt something on my cheek, I turned slightly only to see his hand gently stroking my cheek, I leaned in for a kiss and so did he, our lips touched for a few minutes then Samuels eyes widened and pulled away slowly, he made no sudden movements but his eyes were fixated on the door behind me,<br>'Who's there' I mouthed carefully, he looked at me then made a M shape with his fingers,  
>'Shit' I mouthed aswell, I turned my head and saw Max with his phone out, the camera pointing to us. He put his phone away then ran, me and Sammy split up, since that I was faster I took the shorter way to our cabins, Sammy bolted it after Max,<br>I reached Max's cabin in a matter of minutes, Leroy came outside and asked what was going on, I told him the whole story, he agreed to hit Max when he got back. We heard footsteps coming from down the hall; I got ready to rugby tackle Max... But Samuel turned the corner,  
>"Where is he?" He asked, Sammy sounded furious, but his eyes tried not to show it.<br>"Shit!" I shouted and ran towards the deck stairs, as soon I reached the top deck I saw Max walk across the deck holding his phone, I ran as fast as I could and stopped him,  
>"If you show them that pic, ill show them a pic of you an Leroy spooning in boxers!" I said to him, he didn't even question how I got the photo, but he just nodded and showed me his phone and pressed the delete button, and then I took out my iPod and deleted the pic of him and Leroy spooning. He hugged me then went off to find Leroy.<p>

After that I walked around the deck speaking to Jace about how he knew Darius and how Liliana and him are doing, he seemed fine,

I went off to look for Samuel, only to find him fast asleep in his boxers on our bed, I bit my lip as I just stared at him, mumbling words in his sleep, I thought it would be a good idea to join him, so I took of my shirt, shorts, shoes and socks and clambered into the bed beside my love. I put my arm around his chest, my hand on the middle of his six-pack; he moved closer to me… something I did not anticipate.

I fell asleep for about half an hour when I felt something on my cheek, it was Sammy, wide awake as ever and looking at my eyes then down my skinny body, he leaned in for a kiss, I leaned for one two… but this wasn't a normal kiss, I felt Sammy's tongue against my lips, I let his tongue enter my mouth, as much as I wanted to not like this, I did… I felt his hand go down my back and touch my arse. I pulled away instantly,

"What the actual fuck!?" I shouted at him, flicking on the light, I was just so furious at him, his eyes were full of lust and he had an unusual cheeky grin on his face, he pounced at me, I grabbed a deodorant can from behind me and hit him in the side of his face with it, he started crying, his hand touching the red mark.

"I'm sorry cutes ok but I had to, I'm not ready…" I said crouching to his level and kissed his forehead, Sammy just nodded and walked back to bed and faced away from me, I put my hand on his chest again, but this time gently stroking from his collarbone all the way to halfway down his abs, he smiled and huddled closer to me again…

I woke up cold and alone, I looked around the dark bedroom,

"Sammy?" I shouted, there was no reply, I got up and grabbed my shorts and t-shirt and fumbled around for the light switch, I saw that the room was trashed, I reached for the door knob but it turned and I dived behind the dresser, Samuel walked in, he was cut on his arm, I ran up to him and hugged him,

"Wha… What happened and why are you cut?" I asked, I realised that he looked rugged like he's been like this for a while,

"We hit a sandbar about half an hour ago. Fuck me it was a jolt… I woke up and fell on the table." Samuel said holding me tight and smirking at me. I kissed his cheek then he led me out onto the deck. I saw what he meant; the low tide had exposed a sandbar. Our arms were around each other's waists, but thankfully the guard rail came up to our chests, I realised that no-one was off the boat.

"Sammy… There's no-one off the boat so where are they?" I said to him laying my head on his shoulder,

"I don't know but I'm hungry, let's get something to eat!" Samuel said grabbing my hand and pulled me towards the stairs, then he let go of my hand and kissed me on my forehead, then ran away. I chased him to a dark corridor which he faded away into. I walked carefully down the dark and dingy corridor, my hand never leaving the wall, I walked through a doorway, and the lights flickered on,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone shouted, I was surprised and then even more surprised when Samuel came up to me and kissed me on the lips then winked at me. I was almost in tears…

"Surprise beautiful, happy 17th!" Sammy said to me hand in hand, I was speechless; the gleam in his eyes was beautiful and that he kissed me in front of everyone. I walked towards the table what was full of presents,

"Don't just stand there, open them!" Liliana said sounding excited. I picked up a small present, it was very light, I carefully peeled back the bright blue paper and it was two tickets to the 'Horizon Race Festival'.

"Wow… thanks umm…" I said looking for the tag,

"You're welcome!" Leroy said smiling at me then winking at me. The next present was smallish in size, I peeled back the paper to reveal a note, it read, 'Happy 17th son, love from Mum, Dad and Damien.' Under the note was a box with a Ram on it, I recognized the logo from the car company, Dodge.

I put the box down because Samuel had passed me a box; it had his handwriting on it. I opened it, there was a necklace, two to be in fact together they made the initials S&T, Samuel took out the one what said S and put it around my neck and I did the same with the one what said T, everybody was staring at us and it was very awkward.

"Both Max's and mine are in the next port, which is, if I am not mistaken Savannah, Georgia." Leroy said smirking at me then walking off to get a drink.

"We split the cost of your present with your parents. We are sure that you will love it." Max said, before hugging me then whispering something to Sam. I didn't pay it much mind. I looked at what else was on the table, there was a bunch of cards, then I noticed something different, it was a long but thick box, I lifted it off the table carefully and peeled back the wrapper, it was a scale model of a Space ship,

"I know how much you love that ship in all the stories you have written, so I decided to buy a model of it, now you have a scale model of the 'UNSC Heart of Midlothian'!" Jace said, looking at the model, I was dumbfounded and lost for words, I just stared at it, it was exactly how I described it, in many of the stories I have written.

"Wow… Jace I really don't know what to say!" I said, still shocked and staring at the model, Samuel came up and hugged me from behind and kissed my cheek,

"Awwww!" Fallon said, I gave her a sarcastic grin before telling her to go find Keegan; she just giggled and walked away with her usual bounce in her step.

"There was one last present from your brother, John I think it was…" Leroy said, looking around for it, he seemed scared that he couldn't find it,

"You mean this present?" A voice came from the doorway behind them; I turned towards the familiar voice, in the doorway stood a man wearing army fatigues with medals dotted on the right side. He was holding a box of sorts.

"John!" I exclaimed as I rushed towards my brother. John looked a lot like me in appearance but our personalities were a lot different, I was more caring but had a tough side what no one has seen but my brother is more rugged, he was a captain of a vessel called the 'Infinity' a vast vessel what was the largest in the British fleet.

"Happy brother little brother!" He said as he wrapped his arms around me and led me out onto the deck. There was the Infinity hovering just over the island we had grounded


End file.
